


Blame It on the Turkey

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles was not tired after Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Turkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyforash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyforash).



> Setting: post-"Chosen"

Turkey made him sleepy and that was the excuse that Giles was sticking with. He wasn't going to say that he was tired from an entire day of family and friends, of carving turkey, spooning cranberries, and chasing his two daughters who insisted that they could play outside in the mud and muck without jackets.

But they'd finally gotten all the kids settled in the den, watching the latest atrocity from Disney, and Giles was putting his feet up and sipping wine.

Xander was busy washing dishes and Buffy was fawning over Willow and her partner Melissa's newest bundle of joy, only two months old.

Perhaps Giles did close his eyes, but he certainly didn't snore. Despite this, he awoke with Buffy standing over him and saying, "Sweetie, I know you're tired. But could you turn it down?" Her face was serious, but her eyes sparkled in the same teasing manner they had that night he first kissed her. The night that seemed so long ago, but almost yesterday.

Giles thought of making a smart retort, only to finally settle on a "Yes, dear." To which, he received a firm kiss on his lips and smile that promised more. And maybe after another 10 minutes of napping, he'd be able to handle a little more.


End file.
